


All the Wrong Moves

by DeeDee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, M/M, character switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Pick-up Lines Challenge by OCDegrassi. "Leaving Ron Weasley and the now amnesic Lockhart behind, the Gryffindor boy hurried along the corridor and ended up in front of a round door with snakes on it." HP/TR slash. Warning: character switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Wrong Moves

**~ Her skeleton will lie on the Chamber forever ~**

  
  
Leaving Ron Weasley and the now amnesic Lockhart behind, the Gryffindor boy hurried along the corridor and ended up in front of a round door with snakes on it.  
  
 _"Open"_ he hissed.  
  
He took his wand out and entered the Chamber, slowly and carefully. He stopped near the door and took a look around.  
  
He was standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. The Chamber was magnificent.  
  
But there was no time for gawking around, he said to himself. He needed to find Ginny – and fast. Looking ahead, he saw her laying down, on the cold tiles, a few dozens of meters ahead of him, at the bottom of what he suspected was Salazar Slytherin's statue.  
  
He ran as fast as his legs would take him, and knelt next to Ginny's unmoving body, shaking her.  
  
"Ginny, wake up! Please, don't be dead! Wake up!" the tall boy shouted.  
  
A shadow seemed to move from the wall, and a brunet boy with round glasses walked slowly, with an air of elegance, towards them.  
  
"She won't wake", the Slytherin boy answered.  
  
"But you are…Harry? Harry Potter? What do you mean she won't wake? She's not-"  
  
"She's still alive, but only just" came the reply from the green-eyed boy, who never broke eye contact with Tom Riddle as he approached.  
  
Tom straightened himself and rose to his feet. He was barely one head taller than Harry Potter.  
  
"Are you a ghost?"  
  
"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years"  
  
The boy's voice was low, with a rich texture that sent shivers down Tom's spine. Tom had never felt anything like it in his fifteen years. Harry seemed to be fifteen or sixteen, with hooded green eyes hid behind round glasses, an impeccable uniform and unruly black hair. Despite the unemotional face and uncaring air, Tom found himself hypnotized by the young Slytherin. He took a look at Harry's mouth and unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
Surprised by his actions, Tom took a step back and the back of his ankle came in contact with Ginny's left shoulder. That seemed to remind him of the actual situation and he knelt in front of her again.  
  
"We have to get her out of here, please help me, Harry"  
  
But as he looked up, he saw Harry twirling his wand lazily, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I can't do that. I'm draining her life energy in order to stop…being a memory. Yes, Tom. You are a smart boy, aren't you? Top of your class, Quiddich star, The Boy Who Lived. I'm sure you can tell by now – it was Ginny who opened the Chamber. Sure, I possessed her, but it wasn't really such a difficult thing to do. She was more than willing to help her new best friend, Harry Potter, and you will find I can be very persuasive"  
  
"So you're the Heir of Slytherin – and you also opened the chamber fifty years ago! You framed Hagrid – so they wouldn't close the school!"  
  
"Of course", Harry agreed. "Not like I was going to get stuck with the Dursleys" he spat, hissing the last word.  
  
Tom blinked and found his eyes locked on Harry's lips as the Slytherin boy spoke. He shivered, marveled at how just a little bit of anger humanized this…boy, and made him so much more attractive. Something stirred in his groin, but he forced himself to relax – he needed to form a plan to take out Harry Potter.  
  
"And since you were smart enough to figure out the Chamber's entrance, I guess I could tell you something more…"  
  
And Tom didn't have the time to recover from his predicament, as Harry leaned close to his ear and whispered in parseltongue:  
  
 _"I am Lord Hadrian"_  
  
Tom breath hitched, as Harry took one step back and removed his glasses. His eyes sparkled like emeralds, intense like the green light of the Avada Kedavra curse. And somehow, Tom could make a connection to the nightmares of Lord Hadrian that had plagued him. And yet, this time, they were not quite like a nightmare…  
  
 _"_ _You know, Tom, I don't even care about the Mudbloods anymore. For many months now, my newest obsession has been you"_ he hissed.  
  
Harry brought the tip of Tom's wand to Tom's scar, and traced it lightly as he switched to English.  
  
"How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat…me? How did you escape, only with this scar, while my older self's body was –"  
  
And then, Harry seemed to notice Tom's shallow breath and flushed cheeks, because he stopped abruptly and laughed, amused, and his laugh was so rich and melodious, so enchanting to the poor Gryffindor.  
  
"Is there a wand in your pocked, or are you just happy to see me?" Harry taunted.  
  
Tom blushed and covered his front in shame.  
  
"Y-you already have my w-wand!" he stutter-yelled, in what he hoped to be anger.  
  
"True" Harry admitted, still twirling the wand in his long fingers, and Tom squirmed. "So it can't be your wand, then" he chuckled.  
  
Tom slowly felt the Gryffindor in him take control.  
  
He was angry, and Harry had taunted him, and he didn't care that Harry was a bloody memory; he was going to hurt the other boy.  
  
Harry was taken by surprised by the Gryffindor that tackled him to the ground in fury, but that surprise only lasted for a second, and the boy felt himself flipped over, with Harry standing now on top of him, effectively restraining his movements. Tom was shocked, as he expected his Quiddich training to give him an advantage on a physical confrontation with the notorious bookworm Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's knee came to rest on Tom's groin, and the Gryffindor's breath hitched, once again. Harry's lips curled into a smirk. He pulled Tom's hands above said boy's head and held them there with one hand, while the other cupped Tom's right cheek.  
  
 _"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask"_ Harry hissed.  
  
And he bent down and captured Tom's lips, and Tom surrendered to the unrestrained passion behind the Slytherin's kisses, and those impossibly intense emerald eyes that burned into his soul, for what could he do?  
  
A whispered spell, and he found himself naked against the Chamber's cold floor, while Harry did things to his body that sent molten fire through his veins…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" – was the first "dirty pick-up line" I chose. There will be two more oneshots soon.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
